Kim Yu Bin
Perfil thumb|right|300px|Kimm Yo Bin *'Nombre artístico:' 유빈 / YuBin *'Nombre:' 김유빈 / Kim Yu Bin *'Apodos:' BonoBono *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo, VJ, MC, Productora, Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.62 cm *'Peso:' 45 Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Biografía YuBin nació en Gwangju, el 4 de octubre de 1988. Asistió a la Escuela Primaria JungAm Elementary School y Anyang High School por un tiempo antes de trasladarse a San José, California, donde estudió en la Escuela Preparatoria Leland High School (EE.UU.) Comienzos Inicialmente ella era parte del grupo de chicas, "Five Girls" bajo "Good Enetertainment", junto con G.NA, UEE de After School, HyoSung de Secret y JiWon de Spica. El grupo debuto en la televisión con el reality del mismo nombre "Five Girls", sin embargo, debido a los problemas financieros de "Good Enetertainment", el grupo se disolvió poco antes de su debut en los escenarios, el cual estaba programado para el año 2007. Todas las miembros se fueron para para distintas empresas de entretenimiento de Corea. Entrada a Wonder Girls y debut El director de "Good Entertainment" al ver las cualidades de YuBin como rapera y bailarina no quiso que se desperdiciaran y pidió a J.Y. Park que la uniera a su compañía. Tras una audición J.Y. Park la acepto en su compañía y debido a que Wonder Girls estaba a punto de lanzar su primer álbum y días antes Hyun Ah rapera del grupo salió debido a una enfermedad, la incorporo como remplazo de emergencia el 5 de Septiembre del 2007, Ella hizo su debut en los escenarios el 8 de Septiembre del 2007 en el programa Music Bank. Dramas *'2013' The Virus (OCN) *'2008' That Person Is Coming (MBC, Cameo) Peliculas *'2012' The Wonder Girls *'2010' The Last Godfather (Cameo) Videos Musicales *'2014:' Ha:tfelt - Ain't Nobody *'2013:' Ivy - I Dance *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Crhistmas *'2008:' 2PM - 10 Out of 10 Jeom. *'2008:' Varis Artistas - I Love Asia / Smile Again *'2008:' Varis Artistas - Cry With Us *'2008' Shinhwa - Once In A Life Time. Colaboraciones *'2014:' SunMi - Who Am I? *'2013:' Ivy - I Dance *'2013:' Taecyeon y San E - It's Time *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Crhistmas *'2009:' Chun G - Weak man *'2008' Kim Bum Soo - Do you know that? *'2008:' Varis Artistas - I Love Asia / Smile Again *'2008:' Varis Artistas - Cry With Us *'2008:' Lee Min Woo - Honey *'2007:' Andy - Irrelevant Imagination Composiciones 2012 *Wonder Girls - Hey Boy - (Wonder Party) *Wonder Girls - Girlfriend (Solo Rap) - (Wonder Party) 2011 *Wonder Girls - Me, In (Solo Rap) - (Wonder World) *Wonder Girls - Girls Girls (Solo Rap) - (Wonder World) *Wonder Girls - Sweet Dreams (Solo Rap) - (Wonder World) Realytis *2010: Mnet Made Wonder. *2010: MTV KOREA Wonder Girls Season 4. *2009: Mnet Welcome to Wonderland. *2008: Mnet Wonder Bakery. Programas de TV 2007 *SBS - X-Men Season 20 ep. 22 1/04/07 *SBS - Star King ep. 11 23/04/07 2010 ''' *KBS - Happy Together *SBS - Family Outing Season 2 ep. 12-13 *MBC - Come to Play *KBS - Win Win '''2011 *SBS - Strong Heart *KBS - Yoo Hee Yul Sketchbook *KBS - Do Dream *KBS - National Talk Show Hello 2012 ''' *SBS - Running Man *KBS - Do Dream Radio *MBC - Radio Star con Wonder Girls (2011) CF '''Con Wonder Girls *Crown Haim *Baskin Robbins *TBJ (The Best Jeans) (Wonder Girls y 2AM *Red Pen *Pizza Bingo *TAAN *Keroro Fighter *IVYclub *Free Style *Vita 500 *EVER Slim Panda Phone *MBC 1833 *1677 *EXR *Crown Bakery *WG by Wonder Girls *Peripera Wonder Line *BBQ Chicken *LG KTF Ever clamshell called Audition (EV-W530) *Fitflops *Cafe Mori (Wonder Girls y Thunder) *EVER Audition *Sony Ericsson *Kia Forte *Love in Seoul City *EXR Loves PUCCA *MarshPuff Curiosidades *'Grupo KPop: 'Wonder Girls. **'Posición:' Rapera Principal/ Bailarina / Vocalista *'Educación:' **'Primaria:' JungAm Elementary School **'Secundaria/Preparatoria:' Anyang High School / Leland High School (EE.UU.) **'Universidad:' Myongji University (Departamento Musical). *'Familia:' Padre, madre y hermano *'Descubrimiento:' Audición de Good Entertainment. *'Debut/Cantante:' 2007 "The Wonder Years" *'Debut/Actriz:' 2012 The Wonder Girls (pelicula) *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido)/Inglés (Fluido)/ Chino (Medio)/Japonés (Básico) *'Aficiones:' Discutir sobre películas, coleccionar discos, leer, escuchar música *'Habilidades:' Natación / baile / Skin Scuba *'Especialidad:' Rapeo, Poppin, Street, Composición *'Comida favorita:' Comida Salada, manzana verde, pescado crudo *'Cantante Favorito(a):' Eve, Lauryn Noel Hill *'Actor/actriz Favorito(a):' Sean Connery *'Tiempo de practica:' 2 años *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra *'Fanclub:' *'Tipo ideal:' Alguien que se apasione en todo *Inicialmente debutaría junto a G.NA , UEE de After School, JiWon antigua miembro de T-ara y Jun Hyo Sung Secret en un grupo Five Girls creado por Good Entertainment. Sin embargo, la situación financiera de la compañía discográfica se derrumbó. *Se unió a Wonder Girls en septiembre de 2007 como un reemplazo de Kim Hyun A después de que ella se retiró del grupo debido a la gastroenteritis. *Es posiblemente la más querida del grupo junto con SunMi en Corea. *Desde el 2013 vive con sus tres compañeras de grupo Yenny, Lim y SunMi pese a que desde el 2011 ya no era obligatorio que las integrantes de WG vivan juntas. *Su llegada a el Wonder Girls le dio un toque de exotismo al grupo que tiene que ver mucho con su piel oscura, su sensualidad que desborda sin más que ser ella misma. *Nunca se le ve una pose artificial, ni hace miradas raras. *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Yenny *Vivió por 2 en Estados Unidos antes de hacer su debut. *Siempre parece ser la hermanita menor (maknae) de todo el mundo, a pesar de ser la mayor en el grupo. *Fue entrenada por Miryo de BEG *Es la mejor amiga de Taecyeon de 2PM. *Es considerada una de las mejore raperas del K-pop junto a CL de 2NE1, Miryo de BEG. *Es la "Sexy" del grupo *Hizo su debut en dramas en The Virus, por el cual se llevo muy buenas criticas. *En 2012 fue seleccionada por los extranjeros residentes en Corea como la "Idol coreana más linda y guapa del K-pop". * En un programa Tiger JK (conocido como el mejor rapero) mencionó que quería hacer una colaboración con YuBin, diciendo que para él era una de las mejores raperas de Corea (Ver video aqui ). *En el 2012 YuBin y Bizzy colaboraron con Tiger JK para un programa de SBS con el tema You&I (ver aquí), en el concierto se puede escuchar como cantan los 3 "Like This You, Like This" tema de Wonder Girls (que en aquel entonces promocionaban) mientras hacían el paso de dicho tema, después de eso Tiger JK declaró : "Estoy sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que Yubin cantaba hip-hop y solo pudimos ensayar una vez, ella lo hizo muy bien, me gustaría trabajar con ella en algo oficial; para mi es de las mejores raperas de Corea, la he admirado y seguido desde su debut" *Ella ayudo a Yenny en la producción de el video para "Ain't Nobody". *Suele componer sus propios raps en los temas. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Twitter *Instagram Galeria Yoo Bin.jpg|The Wonder Years Yoobin_03.jpeg|The Wonder Years Yoobin_00.jpg|The Wonder Years Yoobin_01.jpg|The Wonder Years Yubin.jpg|The Wonder Years YuBin0.jpg|Stupid Yoo Bin2.jpg|SoHot YuBin10.jpg|So Hot Yoo Bin3.jpg|The Wonder Years:Trilogy Yoobin_07.jpeg|The Wonder Years:Trilogy Yoobin_08.jpeg|The Wonder Years:Trilogy Yoobin_10.jpg|The Wonder Years:Trilogy Videografía thumb|left|335 px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMC Categoría:KMusico Categoría:KModelo Categoría:VJ Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:KpopGirls Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Jbailarin Categoría:KCompositora